A Magic So Wild
by Dark Unicorn Lurking
Summary: Full summary is prologue! sort of A woman born with wild magic, a cat who is more than he appears, an idiotic prince, romance and humor with a hint of chaos thrown in, psychotic adventures, and people trapped in their own minds... CH 8 now up..
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:Characters you recognize are owned by Tamora Pierce.

Raedeshe, Rhea, Maia, Laius, etc...are owned by me as is the general plotline...

Credits for 90 of the fluff in this story is contributed by my friend, Purple Eyed Cat

* * *

**Prologue**

"A long time ago, when Tortall had reigned glorious for centuries and few wars were fought, there was a woman born with wild magic that was unending. She wielded the wild magic of the animals, the plants, and the rocks. She could transform into any creature, divine or mortal, and could speak to every living thing. A prophecy had been spoken about her coming a century before by the Wildmage, Daine. The woman was not one of us, she was a Marenite by birth, and yet she was linked by blood to Carthak, Galla, Tusaine, Scanra, and Tortall. She risked everything she knew, everything she had ever held dear to reunite the crumbling kingdom of Tortall but would eventually….Well, never mind that. You will find out what happens as the tale progresses. Now where does the story begin?"


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The same as the last one!

I hope you enjoy and REVIEW! Review! review!

* * *

A tall young woman of average beauty stood on the crest of a small hill, her red-gold hair streaming in the playful breeze that blew across it. Her long fingers were clutching the scruff of a panther as if it was the only thing that she had to guide her. Once she opened her eyes, though, it was clear that it truly was her guide. Her eyes were milky white, with only a hint of green underneath.

_-Rhea, the Tortallian delegation will be arriving shortly-_ The mind voice came from the panther who had turned its purple eyes upon the blind woman. "I know, Raedeshe." Rhea replied with a smile, patting the great creature on its head. "Transform would you?"

Raedeshe looked at her and, with a human-like sigh, transformed into a large black crow with the same purple eyes. Rhea smiled and as she did, she shrunk rapidly in size, sprouting reddish-gold feathers. Wings burst from her shoulders as her head became that of a hawk and her feet became talons.

With a shriek, Rhea leapt off the knoll, her joy to be flying plain. _–Go higher, there are trees up ahead—_ Raedeshe's mind voice warned as he watched the blind hawk that was in his care. Obediently Rhea rose, clearing the trees and then picking up speed as she headed towards the Maren palace, home of King Niar and Queen Lorda.

As she landed just inside the servant's gate, a red-faced woman came out with a dress in her flour-covered hands. "Transform, put this dress on, then go upstairs and put the _proper_ dress on and do something about that dratted hair of yours!" The woman ordered, her harsh voice filled with relief that Rhea had come back. After Rhea had done so, the cook took Rhea's hand and led her through the busy kitchen, dodging around flying eggs and the odd things like it. "Hurry up too! His Majesty wants you to play the harp at the dinner!"

Rhea walked away, dodging around the odd servant with help from Raedeshe who was guiding her from the air. _–Stairs—_ Raedeshe commented, making Rhea slow down even more. Gripping the railing, Rhea climbed like a snail up the stairs, feeling carefully for each step. When she reached the top, she stopped and drew in a big gulp of air, trying to calm her quickly beating heart.

A small weight landed on her shoulder and she flinched, not expecting the crow to be there. _–Come on.—_ Raedeshe's mind voice was kind, and he ran his beak through her hair to comfort her. The weight was gone and Rhea followed the soft beat of his wings as he led her to her room.

Entering it, she looked at Raedeshe, or at least in his general direction. "Will you go away for a moment?" She asked with a smile and the crow obeyed, flying out of an open window near the bed in the small room. She took off the dress that the cook had given her and pulled on the new one that had been laying on her bed. Settling it, she stuck her head out of the window. "Rae?" She inquired and the soft beat of wings past her told Rhea that he had come back.

Running a brush through her tousled hair, Rhea started humming a soft tune that she would be playing that night. Satisfied that she had gotten rid of all the knots, Rhea turned to look in the general direction of Raedeshe. "How do I look?" She asked with a smile before she left the room, walking back towards the stairs. _–Beautiful as always—_ came the soft reply and she grinned as she kept walking, holding out an arm. With a soft caw, Raedeshe landed on it and guided her back down the stairs where the cook was waiting.

He left her again, watching as the cook led Rhea away from the kitchens and into the Great Hall. Raedeshe landed on the rafters, looking down to watch as the woman gave Rhea a harp and the Tortallian delegation slowly entered the room with Maren's various nobles. Rhea struck up the same song she had been humming before and Raedeshe gave another soft caw, a crow's version of a smile.

_

* * *

A/N: Raedeshe is NOT Faithful! He's related to Faithful but he's not him! REVIEWS PLEASE!_

to clarify this early, when Rhea shapeshifts she can see the faintest outlines of things (sorta like shadows)but otherwise she's blind!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters are mine so far but the kingdoms are not

* * *

Laius of Conté, younger prince of Tortall, rolled his eyes at the fancy ice sculptures that littered the Maren palace. As he was introduced to the Marenite King, Niar, he murmured small praises and then offered his arm to Niar's queen, Lorda. He followed King Niar into the Great Hall, still disinterested in this whole thing. The hall was well-lit and was filled with the soft music of a harp.

The music caught his bored attention and Lauis's head swiveled around, trying to find the source. A woman with red-gold hair sat near the thrones, her long fingers winding their way gracefully through the small hand harp that she held. He gazed, as if in a trance, at the young woman who did not even look up to watch the delegation enter.

A poke on the arm brought him back to the real world and he turned to glance distractedly at the Queen. Seeing that they had arrived at the table, and seeing that Lorda was glaring at him, he pulled out her chair and then pushed her in. Inwardly grumbling, he moved down to his assigned seat. With a small smile he noticed that he was sitting closer to the mysterious woman who had still not raised her head to look around.

A flicker of movement near the lady's feet caught his attention and he strained his eyes to find what was lurking in the shadows. It was a black crow, larger than normal, and it seemed to sense that Laius was looking at it. It turned its head to look at him and Laius only felt a slight shock when he noticed that its eyes were a smoldering purple. The crow opened its wings and then shut them again, never losing eye contact with Laius. Deciding that he was up for a staring contest, Laius settled down to lock eyes with the almost-human creature.

A high-pitched giggle, right next to him, broke his concentration. A plain-looking girl with land brown hair was sitting extremely close to him and in the few seconds she had been there she had already accomplished being on his nerves. _She had better not be Iriana_. The single thought crossed his mind just as she introduced herself, holding out her hand. "Prince Laius? I'm the Princess Iriana." With an inward groan, Laius took the hand and swiftly kissed it. Iriana giggled and he clenched his teeth as she tried vainly to flutter her eyelashes.

Laius looked away as a servant came around with water, filling the goblets. After she had left, he looked at his glass in front of him. Imagining what would happen if he dumped the contents of the goblet onto Iriana, who was now clutching his arm, he missed the music ending. The clearing of a throat broke his concentration, regrettably he had lost the chance to dump the goblet of water on Iriana, and he looked towards where King Niar had stood up.

"Ceremonies and other boring businesses will be attended to tomorrow." Niar announced, his brown eyes focused on the Tortallians. "For now, let us eat and rest up for the joys that the future will bring." Niar raised his wine goblet, the filling having been missed by Laius. "I propose a toast to peace and to the wonderful music of our harp player, Rhea." As the guests all raised their goblets and drank, Laius looked towards Rhea who was still looking down but had a small smile on her face.

Rhea picked up a lively tune suddenly and as they ate and drank, they all seemed to forget about the war brewing between their countries and instead focused on having a good time.

* * *

Some hours later, a young woman with thick blonde hair entered the hall and curtsied to the King and Queen before taking the harp out of Rhea's hands and leading her away. Laius watched the crow take off and follow and smiled, forgetting about Iriana who was telling some absurd story. Ignoring the princess, he got to his feet and excused himself to Lorda and Niar.

With a bow, he swiftly left the room to follow Rhea and the other servant who had disappeared into a side garden. Not caring if he got lost, only caring about catching up to the two women, Laius followed the sounds of their footsteps. An angry caw and then a scream split the peaceful air and he drew his sword, running towards the source.

He slowed down and then crept the last few steps, trying to find what had caused one of the women to scream. A disgusted look came into his brown eyes as he observed the scene. Two men were forcefully handling the two women, stopping them from screaming as one of them drew a knife; Rhea was sobbing while the blonde-haired woman fought like a cat. A patch of moonlight shone on the face of one of the men and Laius's disgust grew. He recognized the man as a Tortallian man-at-arms or at least a former one.

Stepping out of the shadows behind the man, he brought his sword up to press against the man's throat. "What are you up to, Neal?" Laius inquired, voice icy. "Nothing, Prince Laius." Neal replied, a slight tremor in his voice. "Then put her down."

The man complied, putting the blonde-haired woman down. Then with a snarl, Neal swung around and brought a dagger to try and strike Laius. Laius drew his sword back and then swung up into Neal's armpit. The man groaned and sank to his knees, dropping the dagger and trying instead to stop the blood.

"Maia?" The scared question came from Rhea who was starting to fight back. As he saw the man's face, Laius sighed. It was another guard, this one named Lane. Lane snarled and then slapped Rhea who had just bitten down on his arm. Rhea cried out and Laius lunged forward, sword ready. A dagger flew past him, striking Lane in the thigh. Lane grunted and then fell forward, releasing Rhea.

Maia dashed past Laius, kneeling down to speak softly to Rhea who had crumpled to the ground. Ignoring the soft curses of Neal and Lane, Laius spotted a crow lying in the grass and went over to it. It was the crow from before, its purple eyes as fiery as ever. Picking it up, and praying that he wouldn't get slashed for it, he carried it back to Maia who had helped Rhea to her feet.

"Raedeshe?" Rhea inquired, clinging desperately onto Maia's arm. The crow in Laius's arms gave a soft caw and Laius carried it over and gave it to her. Rhea smiled and looked up at Laius. He caught his breath as the moonlight hit her face and stepped back a step. Her eyes were milky white, the only thing that marred her beauty. Rhea's eyes dropped and she pulled herself free of Maia's hold. Rhea inclined her head and then fled, almost running.

Laius watched her go, eyes straining to catch even a glimpse of her in the darkness. Feeling a prickle on the back of his neck, he turned to find Maia glaring at him. Maia sighed, shaking her head, and then turned to leave. Unfastening the pin that held his cloak, Laius reached out and grabbed Maia's arm. His eyes widened as the muscles in the woman's slender arm flexed and she pulled herself free.

"M'lady Maia," Laius said, catching the woman's blue eyes. "Would you give this to Rhea?" He handed her the cloak pin and watched her eyes for her reaction. Maia's eyes lit with amusement for a second before she dropped into a curtsey. "As you wish." With those words, Maia was gone, running after Rhea.

Feeling as if he was floating on clouds, Laius walked slowly back towards the castle, forgetting about the two former guards that he had left wounded in the garden.

* * *

AN: R&R!hmmmmmmm...what shall happen? 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All so far is mine except for the countries and the world...oh and the magic

* * *

Chapter 3

Dark. That was all that Rhea could see but then again, that was all she had ever seen for the past 15 years of her 19 year old life. Purely by memory, she navigated her way through the busy kitchens and into the servant garden.

Feeling the sun on her skin, she closed her eyes and relished the warmth while imagining what the spring life around her looked like. An unfamiliar voice called her name and she jumped, turning towards the voice, confused. _–Rhea!— _Raedeshe's welcoming mind voice sounded and she reached out eagerly, expecting silky fur to hit her hands.

Instead, a pair of human hands intertwined with her own, causing her to shy away from the unexpected touch. _–Rhea.— _The mind voice was soothing, and the hands squeezed her own reassuringly. "Rae?" Her voice quavered in disbelief and in response the hands pulled hers up to his face. She felt his face, memorizing his features, and then dropped her hands, satisfied.

"You're back for good?" She asked suspiciously, placing her hand on her hips and surprising a purr-like chuckle from her friend. Suddenly, well-muscled arms enveloped her while Rae's gravelly voice whispered, "I'm never leaving you again."

The warmth disappeared and she reached out to find him. Warm, silky fur met her fingertips as a cat clambered into her arms. _–Isn't it dinnertime?—_ A familiar mind-voice asked, startling a warm laugh from Rhea. She turned to go back inside, never sensing the pair of eyes that was watching them from its niche in the bushes.

* * *

Laius stormed into his set of rooms at the Maren palace, his anger plain in every movement he made. The woman he loved was in love with a _shape-shifting cat_! With a snarl, he threw his cloak to the ground and turned to collapse onto his bed. He drew up short as he saw Maia lounging on it.

She was idly playing with a dagger, flipping it up into the air and catching it again, handle first. "What are you doing here?" Laius demanded, glaring at the woman who had caught her dagger and was watching him with steady blue eyes. "Watching you throw a tantrum that would make my 5-year old sister proud." Her retort was not even laced with amusement as she sat up.

He glared at her for a moment before breaking eye contact and moving to sit in his desk chair. "I don't think anyone asked you to spy on Rhea and Raedeshe." Anger was a harsh note in Maia's sweet voice as she got up and walked towards him, dagger still in her hand. "Let me make this clear. It is my job to protect the future between those two. If you interfere, I will have to get rid of you whether you're a prince or not."

Maia was now a few mere inches away from his face, and her blue eyes were locked with his, emphasizing her point. He saw her move something out of the corner of his eye and flinched, expecting her to strike at him with the dagger. Instead, he felt something light drop into his lap but he was too wary of the dagger to look at it. Maia left the room, muttering something about idiotic princes, and then Laius looked down to see what she had dropped into his lap.

He picked up a pin and chuckled, it was the same pin he had asked Maia to give to Rhea. Placing it on the desk, he turned and pulled out parchment, ink, and a quill. If he was going to deal with Maia's interference, he needed help.

* * *

AN: I credit Purple Eyed Cat with the first half of this chapter...THanks! R&R and tell me what you think will happen! 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same old, same old...

AN: Does anyone want me to make a pronunciation guide? R&R!

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**

_A black panther, larger than any of its brothers, stalked angrily through its jungle home. Its purple eyes were like small flames in the shadowy forest. With a snarl, the panther listened to the sound of crying, a human crying, as it echoed through the steam. The sobs silenced every animal that heard it but did not seem to touch the panther who shook off the sadness that came from the human. –_Easy prey. —_ The simple, blood-thirsty thought crossed the panther's mind as it stalked towards the two-legger. With a roar, it pounced, claws extended._

* * *

Raedeshe woke with a start, feeling trapped in the cat form he was in. The shape was too close to the panther who had stalked through his nightmare. With a glance, he saw that he was curled up on the pillow next to Rhea. Purring, he carefully got off the bed and shape-shifted, settling into his human form. Pulling on the extra pair of clothes he had hidden there, he walked back to the bed and sat lightly on the edge.

He watched Rhea sleep for a few moments as the call of "The Midnight Hour and All is Well" softly came through the shutters. Leaning over, he brushed a few strands of Rhea's red-gold hair off of her face and then lightly pressed his lips to her cheek. She shifted and he drew back, sweeping his black hair out of his eyes. "Rae?" The soft word came from Rhea who was holding a hand out to him.

With a smile he took it, surprised by its warmth. The smile faded quickly as he pressed his hand to her forehead. She was burning up with a fever that had not been there before. He panicked slightly, searching around the room for anything to cool her off. As he tried to get up, her grip on his hand tightened. "Get Maia…" Her soft voice was a croak and she released his hand, eyes sliding shut. Pulling away, he strode quickly to the door and stepped out into the hallway. He only glanced back once at Rhea before he broke into a run, heading towards Maia's room with a silent prayer that she could help.

* * *

A loud and very insistent knocking brought Maia away from the land of sleep. Opening the door, she froze at the tall shadow of a man blocking the doorway. She pulled a dagger out of its tie on her wrist and then snapped her fingers. A bluish-purple ball of light appeared to light up the room and the man. He was tall and well-muscled and his purple eyes were panicked. His black hair was long and starting to get sweat-soaked as he kept brushing away from his handsome face.

"Raedeshe," Maia said softly, placing a hand on his arm and causing him to jump, "What would bring you to my room, in the middle of the night, in _human_ form?" He grabbed her arm without saying a word and towed her out of her room and down to Rhea's.

Opening the door, Rae turned to look at her. "I woke up and she was burning with fever." Maia stiffened slightly and then went in, muttering what she knew about fevers. She could cure breaks and get rid of small fevers and that was all she hoped that it was. When she pressed a hand to Rhea's head she sighed—it was no small fever.

Taking Rhea's hands, Maia dropped into her magic, feeling the comfort that her Gift gave her. Drawing a deep breath she reached for the fiery inflammation that was the fever. Just as she sent a cooling wave of magic towards it, she was thrown out of her magic.

"In the name of the Goddess!" She snapped, opening her eyes to glare at Rhea. Instead of the woman there was a hawk lying on the bed. Suddenly it transformed, feathers melting into the fur of a dog; then Rhea was a squirrel, a mouse, a cat, and finally a panther.

Turning, Maia spotted Raedeshe sitting on the edge of the desk, watching them carefully. "Rae! Stop her from shape-shifting. I can only heal humans!" She watched as Rae pulled himself off the desk and then walked over to the bed, kneeling down to press his head to the panther's. A snarl curled the panther's mouth but it slowly faded as did the fur, tail, paws and muzzle. Finally, Rhea, in her human form, was lying on the bed.

Her red-gold hair was sweat soaked and plastered to her head. Maia smiled slightly as she watched Raedeshe brush it off, his purple eyes still closed and his head still pressed to Rhea's. Guessing that it was safe, and not wanting to disturb the two, Maia plunged back into her magic and threaded the healing fire into Rhea.

Her Gift attacked the fever, cooling it and breaking it down. Checking to make sure that nothing else had tried to stick to Rhea, she drew out of her Gift. Opening her eyes, she saw that all three of them were sweat-soaked and that the cook was sitting at the desk, dishes piled in front of her.

Maia's stomach growled and she glanced at the shutters, surprised to see them open and with dawn light streaming in. The cook smiled and got up, taking a plate and giving it to Maia. She then handed Rae his own plate and a bowl of hearty soup that steamed. "That's for Rhea when she wakes up." The cook said, brandishing one of the spoons at Rae. "If I've heard that you ate it, you'll be doing dishes for weeks!"

With that, the cook left and Maia smiled crookedly. "She never said anything about me not eating it." Maia said with a smile, laughing as Raedeshe's eyes widened. "I'm just kidding Rae," She said, wiping the smile off of her face. She fell on her own plate of food, finishing it off in record time.

The shuffle of feet and then a sudden shadow made her look up. Rae was standing there, hand extended and his purple eyes kind. "Come on. Let's get you back to your room." Maia gratefully grabbed his hand and he pulled her gently to her wobbly feet.

She leaned on his arm all the way back to her room, her legs feeling like they would give way any second. Having reached her door, she looked up at Rae. "You can go now." Smiling slightly, Rae left, practically running back to Rhea's room. Sighing, Maia opened the door and walked over to her bed, falling asleep the second she lay down.


	6. Charries and Pronunciations

_**Character List and Pronunciation Guide**_

_A Magic So Wild_ is set 100-200 years after the Protector of the Small series…Enjoy

The Kingdom of Tortall:

**King:** Dareus (Dare-e-us): Black hair, green eyes, heavy set and tall

**Queen:** Temnestra (Tim-nest-rah): blonde hair, blue eyes, willowy. Gift: Blue with white sparks

**Crown Prince:** Korbin (Core-bin): blonde hair and green eyes, well-muscled and average height

**Prince: **Laius (Lay-us): Brown hair with blonde highlights; green-brown eyes; tall and a nuisance

The Kingdom of Maren:

**King: **Niar (Knee-are): Blonde hair and brown eyes; short and muscular; Gift: Yellow with black hints

**Queen:** Lorda (Lord-uh): Brown hair, brown eyes, average beauty and height

**Crown Prince:** Tynon (Tie-non): Dark Brown hair, brown eyes, average height and muscular; Gift: Yellow

**Princess:** Iriana (Eerie-anna): Lank brown hair, dull brown eyes, short

Others:

Rhea-tall and graceful with red-gold hair; her eyes were green until she became blind at the age of four; She has pitless wild magic and can speak to animals, plants, and rocks. She can shape-shift into immortals and cannot get stuck in their shapes

Raedeshe-Rhea's constant companion and love; a divine animal usually seen in the shape of a black house cat or a black panther with fiery purple eyes; Faithful's brother

Maia-Rhea's best friend; trained by the Thief King of Tortall and sent to protect Rhea and Raedeshe; Blonde hair and blue eyes; her Gift is a blueish-purple


	7. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Worlds, Characters you recognize, and the occasional odd flying spork all belong to Tamora Pierce

AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's kind of psychotic but not pointless...I swear...R&R

**_This Chapter is dedicated to contagiously funny and Shinyobjectslover for being two of my faithful reviewers..._**

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

A glowing copper light filled Rhea's dark vision and she sat up, watching it grow brighter. The light pulsed with her heartbeats and with each pulse, myriads of animals appeared from its core. They streamed in, every size, shape, and color imaginable. Rhea could identify a few of them but the rest were new and left her in a sense of awe.

Riding on the back of a sturdy gray pony, was a graceful woman with thick smoky-brown curls. The copper light seemed to stream out of the woman who had dismounted and was staring at Rhea thoughtfully. Catching the goddess's eyes—she had to be a goddess—Rhea stepped back, stunned. She could see her past unfolding in the blue-gray pools and slowly the images shifted until she saw a panther lying on a bed, a man's forehead pressed to it.

Breaking eye contact, Rhea stood up and shuffled her feet on the ground, looking anywhere but at the goddess. The hem of a copper dress entered Rhea's vision and she looked up, once more meeting the woman's eyes for only a moment. "Learn," The goddess said, her voice reminding Rhea of the twang of bowstrings, the cries of hawks, the feral roars of wild cats, and the songs of the wolf pack. "Accept your magic, and your fears, and become the animals to fulfill your destiny."

That caught Rhea's attention and she looked sharply at the woman. "What destiny?" A mysterious, and yet sad, smile crossed the goddess's face as she shook her head. "You will have to ask the one you trust with your heart." Rhea sighed and then looked around at the animals. Seeing a fierce cat, orange with black stripes, she went over to it.

It purred as Rhea laid her hand on it, feeling the coarse hairs that formed its coat. "Who are you?" She asked softly, rubbing the cat's ears. "She is Shadow Stalker, the first tigress or female tiger." Rhea jumped, spinning quickly to find that the goddess was standing right next to her. "Enter her mind and learn her thoughts and memories."

Rhea raised an eyebrow and then shrugged, turning back to meet the fierce yellow eyes. The eyes seemed to melt the reality around her and when she blinked, she was looking up at what she assumed was herself. _–Welcome, little cub—_the tigress's mind voice was kind and Rhea smiled, a purr-like chuckle escaping her throat.

Rhea closed out the sounds around her and focused on the memories and thoughts of the tigress's mind. She remembered the joys of having cubs, the thrill of the hunt, the steamy jungle that was her home. She saw others of her kind, yellow and green eyes glinting in the shadows and watched as two males fought over a female or a fresh piece of kill.

Rhea blinked again and she was in her own body, at eye level with the tigress. _–You look much better in that form—_Shadow Stalker's mind voice was amused and Rhea purred, looking at her tiger form in a small puddle by her feet. She shape-shifted, turning back into her two-legger form, not really surprised that she was still dressed. After all, she could see in this realm or dream, whatever it was.

The goddess led her away from Shadow Stalker and over to a massive creature with white tusks and tough gray hide that looked like leather. "Treecrusher, the first elephant god." Rhea smiled and entered his mind, learning everything.

The process was repeated over and over, until Rhea's mind felt swamped with information. The goddess waved a hand at the animals and they faded back into the copper light. The goddess laid a hand on Rhea's arm and smiled, "We'll meet again very soon, but right now I think your shape-shifting friend wants you back."

She stepped away and started to fade, Rhea watching in astonishment. "Wait!" She called, once she had found her voice. "Who are you?" A smile appeared on the goddess's face as she solidified again for a moment. "Daine Salmalin, my great-granddaughter, many times over." And with that, she and the copper light were gone, leaving Rhea in total darkness once more.

* * *

AN: Purple Eyed Cat, you know which chapter you get the dedication for...it's coming up -grin- 


	8. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Characters and places you recognize belong to Tamora Pierce, anything you don't recognize belongs to me... ;)

AN: The Prophesy! Enjoy...tis crappy but oh well...

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

Raedeshe paced Rhea's room, a snarl on his face. His tail was lashing back and forth as he kept luminous purple eyes glued on her form. A god or goddess had Rhea and he was _not_ in the mood to be dealing with their interference. His eyes watched the copper aura surrounding Rhea fade and he purred, thinking like a human.

Once he was settled in his human form, he pulled on the spare clothes and sat on the edge of the bed, watching the copper aura dim. When it fully disappeared, Rhea stirred and opened her eyes. He drew in a sharp intake of breath as he met her eyes; for a moment he could have sworn that they had been a deep emerald green, not milky white. Shaking his head, he brushed the hair out of her face.

"Rae?" Her voice sounded like a croak and he spotted the small pitcher of water and a cup sitting on the desk. "Hold on," he murmured, getting up and walking over to it. He watched her as he poured the water, watching the shiver that ran through her body and the way her hands clenched and unclenched on the covers.

He walked back and gave the cup to her, his purple eyes never leaving her. She held the cup back to him and he took it, placing it gently on the floor before sitting down on her bed and leaning against the wall. "Rae," She focused her milky gaze perfectly on him and then sighed. "A goddess, or at least I think she was, named Daine Salmalin visited me." Rae stiffened slightly, hearing the Wild Mage's name. _The prophecy…I should have known_. The thought ran through his mind and he groaned slightly.

"She told me to accept my magic and fulfill my destiny. What destiny?" Her hand reached for his and he gave it to her with a smile, still leaning on the wall. She pulled it to her face and Rae was jerked forward, making him lean over. He froze, he was too close to Rhea, his lips mere centimeters from her own. "Rae? What destiny?"

The soft whisper of her voice fanned the flames that ran through his veins, making it roar into life. With effort, Rae sat back and cleared his throat. "There was a prophecy made a century or two ago by the goddess who just visited you. She was still a mortal then and when she died she became the goddess of Wild Magic, a sort of assistant to the Lady of the Beasts." He paused and looked out of the small window of Rhea's room, watching an eagle glide on the first thermals of summer.

"She prophesized that the Faithful's lost brother would return to find the one who could see all and yet see nothing. Daine spoke of a time to come when the kingdoms of the mortal realms would be shaken to their roots by corruption and spies. The destruction or survival of those kingdoms would depend on the actions of the Chosen One. She spoke of…'

He froze at that second. Until that moment, he had been reciting the prophecy from memory, not really paying attention to what he had been saying. The next part of the prophecy cut at him like a knife to the heart and he swallowed with some difficulty. "She…She said that the Chosen One would be betrayed and killed by one that they all would consider a friend."

He watched sadly as Rhea's hand tightened on the bed covers and sighed. He regretted saying that prophesy, both for him and for her. "Rhea," He started, squeezing her hand comfortingly. She pulled her hand away from his and, voice cold, said, "If you'll excuse me Raedeshe," He winced as she used his full name. "I need to get dressed and get back to work."

The icy tone of her voice was tempered by a harsh note, a sign of her getting ready to cry. Hurt, he stood and walked to the door, eyes sad. "Out, please!" An angry note had entered her voice and he left, closing the door softly. As the first soft sob filtered through the wood, he closed his eyes and felt their mind connection suddenly shut off. With a sigh he left the hallway outside of her door and walked down to the kitchens, not noticing a pair of eyes from the stairwell watching him thoughtfully.

* * *

Is it Maia, Laius, or someone else? And who do you think the betrayer will be ;)


	9. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it?

This chapter is dedicated to Purple Eyed Cat because she wrote 80 percent of this chapter! -bows-

Oh, and don't kill me!

* * *

Chapter 7

_The sun cast its noon rays across the sky, and the sunbirds followed them, spinning and twirling in their amazing dance of color that made them seem like pieces of glass thrown against the pure blue sky._

_The rays shafted down into a valley, where—nestled between two flowing green hills—lay a small house. Smoke drifted up from the chimney, flirting with the breezes that passed it by. The house was simple, with a golden thatched roof and soft green shutters. The house looked ordinary enough, but it was the occupants that made it extraordinary._

_The house had a large fenced garden, flowing with plants and trees, fed by a small sparkling stream that wound its way through the garden. The trees were heavy with fruit, and the plants sent their many pleasant fragrances on the wind._

_Occupying this garden were a myriad of animals, from the smallest ant to the large elephant that grazed comfortably in the corner. At its feet, a lion cub played, but the elephant continued its meal, undisturbed by the would-be predator at its heels._

_Horses grazed comfortably while wild dogs lounged in the shade, looking well-fed. Fox cubs chased small baby rabbits for fun, not for the hunt, and a fawn and wolf pup slept side by side. None the prey and their potential predators made any hostile move towards the other, and one had to wonder who could keep the natural predators from preying and the prey from fleeing._

_This idyllic scene was interrupted by the arrival of a large black house cat, who carried a dead mouse in his jaws. All heads went up as the cat hopped over the fence, and all waited in what seemed to be a respectful silence until the cat had entered the house. Then, the occupants of the garden went back to their leisurely activities._

_The cat entered a large kitchen, and hopped onto a chair, then catapulted himself onto the large rough wooden table that sat near large windows that looked out onto the garden. He watched with large violet eyes as a woman entered the kitchen from her room, looking flustered._

_Her red-gold hair was in a large plait, and the braid swung down almost to her knees. Her leaf-green dress with its delicate embroidery was mussed, and she hurried about the kitchen, muttering to herself._

_"First he wants me there to help, then I'm called away by someone who needs me and then--" She broke off as the cat on the table dropped his dead mouse and voiced an inquisitive mew._

_Turning to face the table, she spotted the cat and smiled. "Hello Rae," she murmured, her expression soft, and then she caught sight of the dead mouse next to him, and she glared at him sternly._

_"Oh, Rae," she sighed, turning back to her attempts at cooking, "I wish you wouldn't bring dead animals into the house. You know I don't like it."_

_The cat's mind-voice was amused. But they are gods, he said, cocking his head as if to inspect her closer, they are reborn._

_"In case you've forgotten," the woman snapped back, "I used to be a mortal. I still think that they can never come back and…" her voice broke, "I can't stand that."_

_Turning off the oven, the woman turned her back to the cat, but Rae knew better. Leaping off the table, he grabbed his mouse and left the house. Quickly burying it in the yard, he returned to find the woman setting the table for four._

_Padding up to her, he sat on the edge of her skirts until she was forced to pick him up to be able to move. He touched his pink nose to hers, his mind-voice humble. I'm sorry. _

_"It's alright," she murmured, eyes downcast, and the next second, she held a man in her arms, one with thick black hair and bright purple eyes._

_"Rhea," Rae whispered, lifting her chin so their eyes met. She gazed back at him, her emerald eyes shining. He remembered a time when those same beautiful eyes had been clouded over, milky-white, and she had been trapped in darkness._

_He held her close, and she played with his shirt strings, refusing to look at him. "Rhea," he whispered again, and this time, she looked at him. A slight smile curled his lips at the stubborn look on her face._

_"I love you," he murmured, capturing her lips with his. Rhea leaned into his touch, wrapping her arms around his neck, and a slight moan escaped her._

_Parting for air, they gazed at each other, until Rae broke the comfortable silence reluctantly. "So," he asked, "what were you muttering about earlier?"_

_"Mithros," Rhea grumbled, grinning wryly, "he was being demanding."_

_"When isn't he?" Rae quipped, grinning along with her. Rhea's eyes sparkled a leaf-green now, and Raedashe wished he could stay here stare into them forever. He would always be pleasantly surprised when she looked at him, really looked at him, with her eyes._

_"Do you want to watch the sunbirds before Sarra and Daine get here?" Raedashe asked, and Rhea nodded, looking longingly out the window. Pointing white Gift at the mess she had made trying to cook, it all vanished, leaving the kitchen sparkling clean._

_Rae watched this and shook his head. "You and your cleanliness." In response, Rhea smacked him lightly on the arm, and then took his hand. The two walked out into the garden, greeting animal friends along the way._

_Leading Rhea to a garden swing he had made especially for her under the orchid tree, Rae settled down next to her, stretching cat-like, onto the seat. They watched the sun-birds flash against the sky, and Rhea nestled against Rae chest, hearing his rumbling purr comfortingly close. Snuggled together, they watched the sunbirds' display, dazzled by the colors and enjoying the other's presence.

* * *

_

Rhea shot up in bed, sweating. She could see nothing, but the images from her dream were burned into her brain. Slowly she lay back down, wondering, _What was_ that _all about?_

Sighing, she rolled over and felt for the comforting warmth of Raedeshe. Not finding it, she sat up and felt for his weight anywhere on the bed. She may not be speaking to him since he had told her the prophecy, but he was the only comfort she had.

A hand caught hers and she tried to pull away, the grip was too small to be Rae's. "Hello, my dear." The voice that spoke was too cold and it took her a moment to recognize it. "Prince Laius? Where am I?" A chuckle came from beside her and she shied away from the icy laugh.

"Away from the palace…Actually, you're not even in Maren right now." Her blood ran cold and a small gasp escaped her at his words. "You filthy pig!" She snapped, still trying to free her hand, "You kidnapped me!" She wrenched her hand free of his and reached for the dagger that was tied to the inside of her arm. Pulling it free, she slashed in his general direction. A sharp hiss and a small resistance on her blade told Rhea that she had at least scored a mark.

His hands caught hers, putting pressure on her wrist until she dropped the dagger. "We'll have none of that, wench." The anger in his voice and the feel of his breath, hot on her face, made her stop trying. She felt her skin tingle and suddenly his lips were smashed to hers, making her squeak in protest. She writhed, trying to break free but he held her tightly.

He came up for air and she spat, getting the disgusting taste of him out of her mouth. She felt him come closer again and pulled her hand free, slapping him across the face. He hissed and the next thing Rhea felt was a brick-like hand slapping her face. As the pain crept into the corners of her brain, she dropped the barriers that blocked out the animals' and Rae's mind voices. _-Rae!-_ The pain swamped her and she floated into unconscious oblivion, not hearing Laius's scream as the wild animals answered her plea for help.

* * *

Miles away, in Maren, Raedashe slumbered fitfully in cat form, sheathing and unsheathing his claws. He had been inconsolable since Rhea had disappeared two days ago, and Maia couldn't coax him to eat. He stayed in Rhea's room, curled up on her bed, often staring into space, waiting for her connection to open up again. 

Suddenly, her pained voice shot through his sleep, startling him to feet and making his fur bristle. _-Rae!-_ Her mind-voice screamed, and he could feel her pain, rage and fear as though he was there with her.

_-Rhea?-_ He cried silently, panicked, but she didn't answer. What he _did_ hear was the animals' response. He heard the silent roar as they advanced on whoever was attacking her, and sudden rage boiled in his veins. Whoever was attacking her was _his _to kill, not theirs.

Jumping off the bed, and without even thinking of informing Maia of what was going on, Raedashe changed swiftly. Growing large by the moment, he ripped the door open as a panther and bounded out into the courtyard. Reassured by its emptiness, he changed again, but this was no mortal animal he became.

Silver claws grew were cat claws had been moments ago. Smooth black fur changed into smooth black scales, overlapping in places. His slitted violet eyes remained unchanged, while his underbelly changed into bright purple scales, and black leathery wings sprouted from his shoulders. With a roar, Raedashe the dragon took flight, following the path Rhea's now open connection left him.

Their connection directed him towards the Maren border, and Rae hissed in rage. Whoever had stolen Rhea would answer to him. He covered the ground effortlessly, and followed the connection to a small inn just a few miles beyond the border. His prey in sight, Raedashe let loose a full-throated roar of triumph. He ignored the screaming people that pointed to him; his only concern was Rhea. Finding the window of the room in question, Rae ripped it open with one silver claw and changed rapidly.

Scales melted to become rippling black fur, and silver claws retreated into their sheaths. Raedashe was now a panther, but he was the largest panther anyone had ever seen. Leaping into the room with silent grace, Rae surveyed the scene.

Prince Laius lay on the floor, weakly trying to fend off the barrage of animals that attacked him. The only animals that could come to Rhea's aid at such a short notice were mostly cats, dogs, birds and squirrels, but they did a good job of keeping the prince away from their friend as more animals poured in.

Rage boiled in his veins, and at Rae's commanding snarl, the animals retreated, allowing the prince to sit up. Weakly, he squinted, and raised his arms as if to fend off another attack. What he found was the largest panther he had ever seen towering over him, and there seemed to be an almost human-like rage glinting in those strange violet eyes.

Lifting one paw, the panther pinned him to the floor, growling softly. Laius recognized the strange violet eyes as the ones from Rhea's shape-shifting friend, and he sneered up at the large cat.

Snarling now, Raedashe lowered his head so he was eye to eye with the prince. Staring at him, he held the prince's gaze, then dropped his head suddenly. Laius braced himself for the killing blow, but the panther merely sniffed him and backed away.

A soft moan emitted from Rhea's prone form on the bed, and Raedashe looked up, hope shining in his violet eyes. Leaping for the bed, he changed rapidly until by the time he hit the bed, he was a large black house cat.

Purring ecstatically, Rae covered Rhea's face with his rough tongue, but when she waved him off weakly he ceased. _–Rae?-_ She asked silently, confused. Her hands sought the comforting black fur, or even a large soft hand, so Raedashe climbed into her arms, letting the girl bury her nose in his fur as her tears soaked him through.

_-It's alright Rhea,-_ Rae purred to her. Even if she said she wasn't talking to him, he could feel Rhea shaking with fear and relief.

_-Where's the prince?-_ Rhea asked, too tired to speak aloud. She could feel Rae's gaze on her face as he answered.

A growl rumbling in his throat, the cat twitched his ears under her soothing hand. _–He's still here, but your friends attacked him.-_ Feeling Rhea tremble with unsaid fear, Raedashe murmured soothingly, _-Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you.-_

Rhea buried her nose in his fur again, comforted by his familiar scent, but she shrank back as she heard someone else approaching the bed. Rae growled menacingly, and the person backed up slightly, clearing their throat nervously.

_-Excuse me.-_ Rae retracted himself from Rhea's arms reluctantly, but Laius was not gone, and his anger was not yet spent. Shifting, he turned into a dragon again.

_-Rae.-_ Rhea's frightened voice sounded, and he turned to find her sightless eyes staring right at him. _–Don't kill him.- _Her mind-voice wavered, and although he could feel her fear, Rae listened. _–Don't kill him,-_ she pleaded, _-just get him out of this room.-_

_-Of course I won't kill him.-_ Rae promised, although he was itching to do just that. Turning to the prince, he picked him up none too carefully and deposited him in one large black paw. Rae took flight, promising Rhea, _-I'll be back. Just stay there.-_

Dropping the prince onto the stone courtyard of the Maren palace from a height of fifty feet satisfied part of Rae's anger, but he still wanted to kill the prince for what he had done. Watching the prince scurry into the palace, or more accurately he was crawling into the palace, Rae turned away and took flight, knowing Rhea was waiting for him.

Padding back into the room, Rae leapt onto the bed again and proceeded to wash. Mid-wash, searching hands connected with his fur, pulling him towards her. Wriggling away, Rae changed again, pulling on the spare set of clothes he kept with him. Climbing onto the bed again, he touched Rhea's hand.

The girl shied from his touch for a moment, then wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest, weeping softly. Rae soothed her, whispering comforting words and brushing her damp red-gold hair out of her face.

"I'm never going to leave you again." He promised, and there was silence for a moment before Rhea answered.

"Never?" She asked, sounding like a lost child.

"Never." Rae said firmly, soothing her into sleep. He waited until her breathing was soft and even, an indicator that she was asleep, and then let sleep overtake him also.


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize is Tamora's! The poem _Chaos' Attempt_ is written and owned by me (as crappy as it is) as are characters you don't recognize

_

* * *

_

Chaos then reigned

_With a harsh, dissonant chord_

_And the Chosen One was chained_

_As the blood of the realms was outpoured_

From the third stanza of _Chaos' Attempt _written by Korbin of Conté in 660 HE

* * *

The first thing Raedeshe noticed when he opened his eyes was the fact that he was in human form. Actually, the first two things he noticed was that he was cold all over and it was pitch black, closely followed by the recognition that he was in human form.

He knew his eyes were open, and as they adjusted to the darkness he spotted the tiniest glimmer of light. He struggled to focus on the source; it was coming from both of his wrists and his ankles. His fascination with the changing, multi-colored lights turned into horror once his brain had comprehended what the light was. Chaos muck that, by the looks of it, was wrapped around strands of a spidren web.

Sending out his magical hearing, he sensed no immortals or the Queen of Chaos. Horror filled him as he realized his magical hearing was silent, no Rhea, no spidrens, no Uusoae, not even plants and animals.

Panic took hold of him and each beat of his heart echoed in his ears, each little shift he made was agonizingly loud. Gathering his wits, knowing that he had to escape before Uusoae appeared, he tried to yank against the Chaos shackles that attached his wrists to the wall.

An agonizing jolt of pain shot through him and he lay back against the wall, gritting his teeth at the pain. Uusoae knew him too well; she had accounted for everything that he would think of to escape. She had drained a majority of his magic from him; he had just the smallest flame of it left.

Anger replaced the pain and horror as a single thought beat through his head; Rhea was alone again, in Tortall, and she had no way to know where he was. Despair mixed with his anger as he hung his head. He had promised her that he would never leave her again. Her mind would fragment, it was part of the prophecy he had not spoken of, and the realms would descend into chaos.

Uusoae had kidnapped him just for that! His anger came to a boil and he lunged against the chains, crying out with the pain. He fought against the pain, his muscles screaming as they were pushed to their extent. His thoughts turned to those of a panther and black fur rippled across his skin before fading again. Uusoae was blocking his every attempt to use his magic.

The door flew open suddenly and he stopped his struggle, leaning back against the wall and breathing heavily as his eyes adjusted to the blinding light. As the spots started to fade, a cold and very familiar voice sneered, "Ah, so the shape-shifter is awake. I was beginning to worry."

Rae snarled as Prince Laius came into focus. He lunged against the Chaos chains again and was thrown back again as a sharp bolt of pain went through him. "I should have known you would be behind this," Rae snarled as he sat panting against the wall.

Laius gave him a cold and cruel smile. "I'm not behind this. She is." Laius bowed and the thing behind him came forward and into focus. The Queen of Chaos stood there, her muck dripping off the tips of her long fingers. Her eyes were constantly changing color and animal, making Raedeshe retch.

Uusoae smiled bitterly then snapped her fingers at Laius. "Untie his mouth," She commanded, her hissing voice sending shivers down Rae's spine. Laius did as commanded, ignoring the curses that were thrown at him and the bites that Rae tried to land on him.

"My dear Raedeshe," Uusoae cooed as she came forward and knelt in front of him, "How good it is to see you again after so long." Rae snarled, struggling against the shackles again. Uusoae clicked her tongue at him and pointed. A bolt of white lightning shot out of Uusoae's finger and hit Rae's shackles. The shackles started to tighten and it felt as if the lightning was attacking every place in his body.

He gritted his teeth, trying desperately not to cry out and show weakness to the uncaring goddess. Uusoae dropped her hand and the pain disappeared, leaving Rae fighting for his breath. She gripped his face in one slimy hand and Rae squirmed at the unwanted touch.

She looked straight into his eyes and he locked his gaze with hers, his anger making his eyes like violet flames. "I think it's time you repay the favor that I did for you, Raedeshe." He blanched at her words, knowing that she meant one thing and one thing only: _She wanted him to kill_.

_

* * *

_

Even as his heart was torn,

_Caught on the spike of a Chaos thorn,_

_He fought against deeds done in the past_

_Knowing his debt to Uusoae was too vast_

From the second stanza of _Chaos' Attempt _written by Korbin of Conté in 660 HE

* * *

A/N: It was going to be longer but I decided to cut it in half and make the next half chapter 9. (Chapter 9 will be posted on my birthday! YEAH! The big 16!) 


End file.
